


钻石新娘

by spockypocky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Ben Solo, Fluff, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 十岁时，阿米蒂奇·赫克斯用一枚价值两千万的钻戒许下一个愿望





	钻石新娘

1.

阿米蒂奇·赫克斯十岁时，是一个孤独而又敏感的小孩，既没有宠物，又没有朋友。他的父亲，布伦多·赫克斯，掌管着阿坎尼斯星球最大的能源公司——赫克斯核能。而他的母亲，玛莱特拉·赫克斯，来自一个古老而尊贵的贵族家庭，血脉中不乏骁勇的将军、英明的丞相、才华横溢的诗人和精明狡诈的贸易家。赫克斯一家三口居住在一幢占地八十亩的豪华城堡中，声势浩大的仆人团队全天候供他们差遣。这幢被阿坎尼斯政府列为历史古迹的城堡拥有四个宴会厅和七十个房间，其中六十个一年最多只被使用一次；充斥着来自上百个星系的奇珍，在散逸着莹光的银石架上默默蒙尘。城堡的东西两翼如雄鹰的翅膀一般展开，赫克斯夫妇居住在东翼，阿米蒂奇居住在西翼，两翼各有独立的起居室和餐厅，如果哪天阿米蒂奇和父母吵了架，可以整整一个月都不和他们碰头。

每年夏天，赫克斯一家都会前往不同星球的度假，在整个银河帝国都留下了他们高贵的足迹。在小阿米蒂奇十年的人生中，他们去过银装素裹的大雪球、四季如夏的小火球、整个球都是一片汪洋大海的水球……今年，他们来到了人口中有百分之八十都是艺术家的很美很美球。千万年以来，很美很美球一直源源不断地为银河系输出优美的画作、动人的音乐、时髦的服装及美的理念……

他们一下飞船，就受到了很美很美球外交官的热情迎接。外交官将他们送到全球最奢华的酒店，一路上都在向他们介绍很美很美球上的人文风俗与名胜古迹。外交官说，他们球上有一个极其灵验的许愿池。百年前，五位悲天悯人又惊才绝艳的艺术家为当时处于水深火热中的美球贫民建造了这个许愿池。如今，每天都有大量外星人来此许愿。这个灵验的许愿池带动了美球旅游业，是此球国宝之一，池外围的贫民窟也因此成为了旅游胜地，真正的贫民们已经不住在那里了。

布伦多和玛莱特拉拥有世人艳羡的一切，这种生活所带来的烦恼已非常人所能想象，导致他们的愿望大大超出许愿池的能力范围。更何况他们根本不相信许愿池的传说。然而小阿米蒂奇却有一个平凡的、唯一的愿望，极有可能被实现。于是他很有教养地问外交官，“外交官先生，请问我该怎么告诉许愿池我的愿望呢？”

玛莱特拉冷酷地瞪了他一眼，左手垂在身侧，无名指上一枚鸽子蛋，正闪烁着无比璀璨的光辉，“阿米蒂奇，现在不是你说话的时候。”

阿米蒂奇乖乖闭上了嘴。

当晚，阿米蒂奇从女仆处了解到向许愿池许愿的方法。原来只要向许愿池里抛一枚硬币就可以了。他问：“只要一枚硬币就可以吗？”

女仆说：“一枚硬币就行。”

阿米蒂奇又问：“如果我给它更多硬币，我的愿望被实现的可能会变大吗？”

女仆想了想，“或许吧。”

说者无心，听者有意。要说此行中赫克斯一家所携带的最贵重的物品，除了印有家徽的飞船，就是他母亲手上的鸽子蛋了。这枚鸽子蛋来自于银河系最古老的钻石矿井中，由宇宙中技艺最精湛的珠宝师悉心打磨，散发着最纯净的光芒，曾被佩戴在银河帝国某一任皇后的无名指上，在某次战乱中流落到了民间。它是布伦多送给玛莱特拉的三十五岁生日礼物，在苏富比行的拍卖会上，被布伦多以两千万金币的高价拿下。

两千万金币，足够实现他的愿望吗？在阿米蒂奇的人生中，还没有遇到过金币办不到的事。

他非常想实现他唯一的愿望。他捏紧了小小的拳头。即使明知会受到父母的苛责，他还是趁玛莱特拉洗澡时，从她珠光宝气的梳妆台上偷走了这枚钻戒。

站在许愿池前，将硌人的钻戒紧紧握在手中，阿米蒂奇在心中默念：给我一个朋友吧。给我一个只属于我的朋友吧。

晶光一闪，钻石坠入水中。

 

发现钻戒丢失后，赫克斯夫妇立刻报了警。这些主业为艺术家、副业才为警察的半吊子警察们通过调取酒店的监控录像，很快确定了小偷的身份：阿米蒂奇·赫克斯。

这是家丑，不可外扬，加上珠宝贵重，回到套房后，闻名于帝国的名门淑女玛莱特拉罕见地对儿子发起火来，“阿米蒂奇，你把我的钻戒放在哪里了？！”

布伦多则直接扇了他一耳光，“我们赫克斯家不会养出一个小偷！”

布伦多把他打出了眼泪，阿米蒂奇咬紧牙关。只要能够实现他的愿望，这一切都是值得的。比起疏远的父母，他更想要一个亲密的朋友。

然而他左等右等，那个只属于他的朋友迟迟没有出现。除了父亲的责骂和母亲的眼泪，他什么也没有得到。

 

2.

时光飞逝，二十年后，阿米蒂奇·赫克斯已经是三十岁的大人了。 赫克斯夫妇忙于贵族之间的合纵连横、勾心斗角，对他疏于管教， 加上童年时期的心理阴影，稚嫩的心日益坚硬，他出落成了一个不折不扣的二百五。二百五以外，凭借自身的才能和家族的权势，他年纪轻轻就当上了帝国联盟投资银行阿坎尼斯分行的总裁。帝联投的业务囊括商行投行、贷款融资、并购上市……势力遍布银河系，从首都科洛桑的官员，到偏远巴图的行商，无人不和帝联投打交道。

阿米蒂奇出身高贵，相貌英俊，又有一份前途无量的工作——帝国如今意气风发的财政大臣，就是从帝联投分行总裁的位置一步步爬上来的，因此，帝国的不少达官显贵都想把自己的儿或者女嫁给他。二百五与否，无伤大雅。近水楼台先得月，其中希望最大者，自然就是与赫克斯或玛莱特拉的娘家交情颇深的家族了。

在婚姻大事上，做母亲的通常是心思最活络的人。玛莱特拉极其钟意她的闺蜜塔金夫人的一双儿女，以晚宴、度假、探亲等五花八门的一系列名义，多次撮合两人和阿米蒂奇。

第十五次撮合失败后，阿米蒂奇终于忍无可忍，“妈妈，我不会和塔金结婚。”对于这种主动送上门来的，阿米蒂奇一般倒也不会介意与其搞上一搞，但塔金家家教甚严，威尔赫夫·塔金和他的太太都十分无聊，自然而然，两人也培养出了两个同样无趣的孩子。只怕在床上会像死猪一样，一动不动，哼也不哼。

阿米蒂奇一想到这副情形，就一点也不想和他们搞。

玛莱特拉转动着无名指上的戒指，这当然不是当年那枚鸽子蛋了，“阿米，安度和迪拉的母亲是我从小到大最要好的女朋友。她教育出来的孩子，是我最放心的。”

“这么说，是你要结婚吗？”

“阿米，你已经三十岁了，又一直没有固定的男女朋友，为什么不能和他们之中的一个结婚试试看呢？我知道，现在你们年轻人中流行晚婚晚育，但我们是贵族，有光耀门楣的责任，你身上流淌着赫克斯和杜鲁岑两家的血脉，我和布伦多又只有你一个孩子……”

阿米蒂奇低头搅拌着茶杯，银色的勺子撞在杯壁上，发出丁零当啷的响声。

“阿米蒂奇，你的教养呢？”玛莱特拉忍无可忍地皱起眉，“我可从来没有怪过你偷走我的戒指。”

遭到斥责，阿米蒂奇不痛不痒地放下勺子，横她一眼，“所以我就应该和塔金结婚吗？”

玛莱特拉冷笑一声，“阿米，我们将心比心。”

那就将心比心。阿米蒂奇心生一计，说：“妈妈，实不相瞒，我已经有了理想的结婚对象。”

玛莱特拉警戒地问：“是谁？”

阿米蒂奇微微一笑，“你会知道的。”

 

3.

阿米蒂奇把他最能干的助手多菲尔·三鹰叫进办公室。

“三鹰，我需要你尽快给我买一个新娘来。”

三鹰愣了一下，立刻开启了数据板，“好的先生，请问你有什么要求？”

“男女不限。我要最便宜的，丑的，最好来自边缘星球，但要健康，不能有犯罪记录。”

三鹰在数据板上飞快地打字，“只考虑人类吗先生？”

阿米蒂奇犹豫片刻，仿佛忍痛割爱一般，“只考虑人类。”

三鹰又在数据板上打出几个字，“明白了先生。”

 

4.

三天后，三鹰为阿米蒂奇依次介绍了他找到的几名人选。邮购新娘在帝国的大部分领土上是合法行为。银河帝国幅员辽阔，意识形态多年来未能统一，允许人口买卖的星球不在少数。虽然阿坎尼斯文化开放，在平权运动中一直走在前线，已经废除了人口买卖，但以赫克斯家的地位，从外星买一个新娘来，不是难事。

阿米蒂奇的办公室中央出现一副全息影像，正是新娘一号，乍看之下，竟辨不出男女。三鹰办事得力，按照阿米蒂奇的吩咐，为他找到了几名相貌丑陋的新娘。然而三鹰还没开口，阿米蒂奇就被全息影像被吓了一跳，“这个不行。”他是贵族出身，和他打交道的也都是贵族。即使长得难看一些，也会通过化妆或手术来遮掩。阿米蒂奇自己就是个美男子，又常年混迹于这群人之中，导致他的承丑力很低。边缘星球环境恶劣，上面的人能丑成什么样，他根本无法想象。

新娘二号和三号也因为同样的原因惨遭淘汰。阿米蒂奇的眼睛有点疲劳。

三鹰从容不迫，手指飞舞，拉出新娘四号的影像，“先生，其实四号是最便宜的，只需要一千金币。”也就是阿米蒂奇两小时的薪水，“但他不够丑陋，所以我有些犹豫。”

影像中显示的，是一名身材高大的黑发青年。说实话，他不仅不丑陋，还长得非常漂亮，和阿米蒂奇的本意相去甚远。但阿米蒂奇正被丑得惊魂未定，就忍不住多看了这名青年几眼，“他为什么这么便宜？”

“因为他有一些复杂的情况。他叫本·索罗，二十岁，来自克索尔星。”

和滑雪胜地大雪球不同，克索尔星是一个天寒地冻的大冰球，部分地区常年低于七十摄氏度，人类在这些地方待上两分钟，就会被活活冻死。这么艰苦的地方，只要是有脑子的人，就不会主动跑过去住，所以克索尔星上生活着许多被流放的罪犯。想通过邮购新娘的方式把孩子送出这个极寒地狱，不得不说本·索罗的父母很有想法。

也难怪，罪犯通常都比较有想法。

阿米蒂奇饶有兴致地挑眉，“继续。”罪犯之子，他怎么没想到？注重门楣的母亲会被气死的。

“先生，你知道克索尔星的人口构成，即使他没有犯罪记录，为他办理阿坎尼斯的签证也会有些困难。而且他的父母要求购买他的人供他读完大学，也就是说，至少四年之内，你需要负责他的饮食起居。我感觉你并不想要长期的关系……当然，先生，我可能误解了你的意思。”

阿米蒂奇思索着：是克索尔人没什么，他可以动用海关的人脉，轻易为克索尔人办一张阿坎尼斯签证，这年头旅游签证、学生签证都很好办。供他读大学也没什么，他可以把这个本·索罗安置在另一个地方，眼不见心不烦。漂亮一点更没什么，玛莱特拉一听他是克索尔星来的，一定会气得昏死过去。

说白了，就是不想找丑的。

“先生，至于他的性格和爱好……”

阿米蒂奇抬手打住他，“我不关心。我觉得他是一个不错的人选。三鹰，你做得很好。你再去进行一些背景调查，如果没问题，就赶快把他买下来。”阿米蒂奇神清气爽，“我等不及想结婚了。”

 

5.

“妈妈，这就是我的男朋友。”

玛莱特拉摇晃着轻盈的鹅毛扇，傲慢地打量着全息影像中的青年，宇宙之大，只要不是塔金家的孩子，都只会得到她的白眼。她轻哼一声，“这是谁家的孩子？”

阿米蒂奇不卑不亢，“他姓索罗。”

玛莱特拉秀眉微蹙，“我似乎没有听说过这个姓氏……他来自哪个星球？”

“克索尔星。”

玛莱特拉尖叫了一声。

“妈妈，我很抱歉。自从我三个月前在港口区遇到他，”港口区是阿坎尼斯最低级、最危险的地区，鱼龙混杂，常有流莺出没，“我就为他神魂颠倒、魂不守舍。我从来没有见到过这么好看的男人，而且他心地善良，常常令我动容。我知道，他是克索尔星人，出身万万不如安度和迪拉，更不懂一点一滴贵族礼仪，在遇到我之前，他连一套合身的西装都没有，一定不是你心中理想的儿媳，这也是我一直没有告诉你的原因。”

这一句句说的，像过山车似的。玛莱特拉把茶杯“哐”的一声磕在茶几上，戒指上的宝石也在同时磕在陶瓷上，一阵呯零嘭隆，大大有损名门淑女的形象，“阿米蒂奇！”

阿米蒂奇惋惜地轻叹，“但是，如果你反对我和他结婚，那么我就只好和他一起去克索尔星相守了。”

玛莱特拉昏死了过去。


End file.
